There are logic gate structures that can operate at temperatures up to and exceeding 500 degrees Celsius. For complex (or large) multiplexer array functions, for example, in memories, a relatively large amount of substrate real estate is taken up. The current problem is how to more efficiently configure silicon carbide (SiC) multiplexor circuits such that less components are utilized, making the real estate available for other circuit functions, such as more memory bits or more decoding.